


[PODFIC] August Was A Long Time Ago

by NamesNamesandMoreNames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent John Winchester, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood and Gore, Brothers, Case Fic, Dean Winchester Has Mental Health Issues, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Suicide, John Winchester Has Issues, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Missing Persons, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pre-Season/Series 01, Sad, Sam Winchester Has Mental Health Issues, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Stanford Era (Supernatural), Whump, jess is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamesNamesandMoreNames/pseuds/NamesNamesandMoreNames
Summary: When Dean doesn't call him for a month, John doesn't think twice of it. It takes several more months of radio silence before John realizes something is wrong. (No slash, no smut) (One-Shot) [Podfic Version]
Relationships: Dean Winchester & John Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, John Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	[PODFIC] August Was A Long Time Ago

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [August Was A Long Time Ago](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317459) by [GalaxyThreads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyThreads/pseuds/GalaxyThreads), [Iaiunitas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iaiunitas/pseuds/Iaiunitas). 



This is a podfic of the fic August Was A Long Time Ago by GalaxyThreads and Iaiunitas!

Streaming on [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/sarah-915511372/august-was-a-long-time-ago)

Streaming on [archive.org](https://archive.org/details/august-was-a-long-time-ago)

Download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1hrm3p2mddwbfd3/August_Was_A_Long_Time_Ago.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment :)  
> (both here and on the fic! It's one of my favorites! It's so good)


End file.
